


In My Heart, In My Soul, You’re In My Bones

by earpcest, LesboDyke



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Breakfast, Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Guilty Kara, Incest, Jealousy, OT3, Pining, Polyamory, bed sharing, kara is cute, now smut, smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earpcest/pseuds/earpcest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesboDyke/pseuds/LesboDyke
Summary: When Lena Luthor gets threatened, she goes running to Supergirl, only to find herself interrupting Kara and Alex spending a quiet evening together.With a threat above her head, the sisters decide to keep watch over the Luthor. Feelings start, there's some pinning, and eventually they all just give in to what's going on.





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> A collab piece between myself and Earpcest. We got chatting about shipping and this kinda came of it. Hope y'all enjoy!  
> The title is from the song 'Holding On' by Johnny Stimson because we're masochists.
> 
> (also, this ship is a blessing)

Kara stretched out comfortably on her couch, her head resting on Alex’s lap, loving the feeling of Alex playing with her hair. She wasn’t really paying any attention to the movie that Alex had picked. It wasn’t her kind of movie anyway, but she’d agreed, just because it made her happy to see Alex enjoying things. And with movies like this, there would always be the guarantee of Alex playing with her hair. Which had to be one of Kara’s favourite things in this world.

“Are you even paying attention?” Alex asked, glancing down at Kara with an amused twinkle in her eye. Kara hummed, grinning up at Alex.

“No.” Kara admitted, feeling no shame on the matter. Alex rolled her eyes, prodding Kara’s forehead before she went back to fiddling with Kara’s hair. “You enjoying it?” She asked, closing her eyes comfortably.

“Not as much as I thought I would,” Alex admitted, scratching at Kara’s scalp for a moment, before going back to just winding the blonde locks around her fingers.

“Why’s that?” Kara cracked an eye open, despite how content she’d been with them closed. Alex shrugged, tugging lightly on Kara’s hair.

“You’re very distracting when you’re comfortable.” She pointed out, motioning down to the fact that Kara’s shirt had rode up during her stretching.

Kara offered her a sly grin. “Like what you see?”

“You know I do.” Alex tapped Kara’s nose. “But I can’t really kiss you with you down there. If I could manage that, I wouldn’t need to date you.” Her tone was teasing, playful. But her eyes were darkening, giving away her true motives.

Raising her brow, Kara sat up a little, arms winding around Alex’s neck. “Oh, really?”

“Yeah,” She licked her lips, preparing for what she knew was coming. Kara leaned forward and kissed Alex, and Alex fumbled slightly, trying to reach the small lead box that was sat on the table. She couldn’t quite manage it and gave an annoyed grunt as she pulled away from the kiss, pecking Kara’s lips apologetically. “One second, need to get your bracelet. I don’t have extend-o arms.”

“Too bad,” Kara chuckled as Alex leant over a little further, snagging the box and pulling out the delicate looking silver bracelet, studded with green stones. Kissing Kara again, Alex slipped the bracelet onto her wrist.

The change, although not visible, is immediate. Kara becomes softer, her skin more pliant beneath Alex’s. Her fingers now make indentations on Kara’s stomach where they press beneath her shirt. Kara feels less powerful. Alex doesn’t know if it’s just because she knows of the bracelets effects, or because something actually shifts, but either way, it’s exhilarating to know Alex is the only one that gets her vulnerable like this.

Kara seemed to enjoy the feeling too, because she slung her legs over Alex’s hips, hands going to trace her older sister’s jaw as she pulled her back in. Alex lets out a low noise, somewhere between a groan and a growl against Kara’s lips, her hands moving down to grip at Kara’s hips possessively. Their teeth clashed as they both attempt to nip at each other’s skin. Alex couldn’t get enough. When this had first started, even with the bracelet, Kara had been scared of being rough with Alex. Scared that she’d break her sister. But now, able to feel Kara let some of that careful control slip, Alex loved it.

Kara’s own fingers delved into Alex’s hair, messing up the careful ponytail as she tried to pull Alex closer again. Her fingers raked through Alex’s hair, feeling the band holding it in place come free and fall to the floor.

“That took forever,” Alex complained against Kara’s lips, which only made Kara grin more.

“I like it better down.” Alex’s fingers find the band of Kara’s shorts, snapping the elastic against her skin in scolding for her behavior. A sound got caught in Kara’s throat at the idea of what was to come. Just as she was about to suggest they move to the bedroom, mostly because the couch wasn’t really workable for any kind true intimacy, a rapid knocking sounded at the door.

“If that’s your neighbour complaining, I am going to make you scream all night just to spite him.” Alex huffed, running her fingers through her hair and wriggling free of Kara to stand, trying to ignore how Kara rolled her hips a final time, as if begging her to stay.

Pulling open the door, Alex was prepared to go on a tirade, until she recognized Lena Luthor, clutching at a piece of paper and looking like she’d just seen a ghost. Which honestly, wouldn’t have surprised Alex if she had.

“Lena?”

A sound from behind Alex, Kara tumbling off the couch, goes unregistered as she tried to process exactly why Lena would be at her sister’s door at twelve at night.

“Oh… Agent Danvers. I was hoping to… to speak to Kara…” Lena’s speech was stilted, gaps between words that shouldn’t have been there. Alex had never heard her be anything less than poised and perfectly put together before now. It was an odd detail that struck Alex in a less than comfortable manner. Kara was suddenly behind Alex, reaching past her and out to Lena.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked, the gentle tone that she adopted as Supergirl coming through loud and clear. Alex stepped aside, allowing Kara to take Lena’s arm and carefully pull her into the apartment. She was still wearing the Kryptonite bracelet, so she was able to touch Lena without having to think and worry about her strength.

Lena was looking at her, eyes soft and a little distracted as she seemed to take in Kara’s appearance. Messed up hair, wrinkled pajamas, those shorts that don't cover much. Alex was sure, if she was Lena, that she’d have a similar expression on her face. Hell, Alex had just practically had a hand in those shorts and she still seemed to have a hard time taking her eyes off of Kara.

“Lena? What’s wrong? It’s not like you to drop in unannounced.” Kara spoke again, getting more worried when Lena didn’t respond to her initial question. Her mind was running a mile a minute, trying to figure out what could have driven Lena to her doorstep at such a time.

Alex shut the door and headed into the kitchen, setting the kettle that Kara had insisted was an essential, on the stove top and filling it with water to make them tea, another essential according to Kara. She trusted her sister to find out what was wrong, and over-crowding her right now felt like the exact wrong thing to be doing.

She watched Kara herd the obviously shaking businesswoman over the the couch, the couch _they’d just been on_. Alex tried not to think about that too hard as she watched Kara take Lena’s hand to listen to whatever Lena had to tell her.

“There was a note…” Lena’s voice shook as much as her hands did as she extended the piece of paper towards Kara. “At my apartment, when I got home… No one is supposed to know where I live! All I could think about was coming to you, I knew you’d help me, _Supergirl_.” Kara stiffened, wanting to demand to know how on earth Lena had figured out who she was.

After a pause, a chorus of “ _Shit_ ,” came from Alex and Lena. Alex turned back to look at them, fully prepared to leap the island and help Kara out if needed, especially since her younger sister was currently powerless.

“How did you know?” Kara asked, chewing her lip anxiously and glancing up at Alex for a moment before returning her full attention to Lena.

“Kara… You told me you flew to my office. On a bus.” Lena pointed out with a weak laugh, before biting her bottom lip. “And you’re not wearing your glasses right now. Without them, it’s even more obvious. Not that it’s not obvious even with them… Plus, very few people I know have arms like _that_.”

“Told you,” Alex called from the kitchen, tapping the bridge of her nose, before turning back to focus on the hot drinks, allowing Kara to finish dealing with Lena.

Lena glanced back at her. “About the arms?”

Alex blushed. “No. A-About… About the glasses.” She spoke quietly, earning a snort from Kara.

“She’s commented on the arms a few times too,” She mumbled, turning her gaze to the folded letter in her hands. Kara unfolded it carefully, scanning the sticky letters and beginning to feel sick. Whoever had written this was _dangerous_.

Lena watched Kara’s face, chewing her lip and playing with her fingers for a moment before speaking, too soft and too quietly for the woman that Kara had come to know.  
“I shouldn’t have come. I’m sorry… a Luthor doesn’t ask for help.”

“No.” Alex’s voice rang from the kitchen, solid and sure and defiant. Her ‘ _fuck-that’_ tone. Alex’s footsteps made their way over to the couch, crouching before Lena and taking her other hand. “Don’t think like that. You should _never_ think like that. There’s no shame in asking for help.”

Alex can feel Kara’s eyes on her and with a quick glance, she feels weak at the love she finds there. But her attention quickly returns to Lena, squeezing her hand.

“We’re always here to help you.” Kara spoke before Alex got another chance, rubbing her hand down Lena’s arm gently. “You can stay here tonight. It’s late. Tomorrow we can work out a proper plan.” Kara smiled at Lena and Alex watched Lena’s face relax slightly. Kara’s smiles could brighten anyone’s day, no matter how shit.

“Yeah. It’s gonna be okay. You’re safe here.”

“Well of course. I have _Supergirl_.” Lena gave Kara a look and Alex didn’t miss the flirtation. There was a second of jealousy, before Alex sighed and stood. Now was not the time to be jealous. Now was the time to be professional. And if she looked at Kara, she’d lose that professional edge, so instead she turned to head back into the kitchen, trying not to pay attention as she heard Kara offering Lena a chance to shower.

Grabbing her phone from nearby, Alex shot off a text to Maggie, letting her know that Lena was being threatened. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, listening to Kara walking Lena into the bathroom. The jealousy was stupid, she knew that. Kara would never do that to her.

Kara kept one hand on Lena’s back as she guided her into the bathroom, showing her how to work the shower.

“I’ll leave you some clothes to choose from when you get out.” Kara offered with a shy smile. “And some towels. Use whatever products, though they’re probably not as fancy as the ones you’re used to…” She knew she was babbling, but that didn’t stop her.

“Thank you, Kara. Really, it means a lot. And… thank your sister too, for me?” Kara nodded, offering Lena another bright smile. She felt her heart lighten slightly as she received a small smile in return, before she headed to the bathroom door.

“Just yell if you need anything. And don’t be alarmed if the door opens, I promise I won’t look.” Lena’s face burned as Kara quickly closed the door behind her, cursing herself out internally for being such an idiot.

“How is she?” Alex asked, now cradling a mug of tea, another steaming mug sat nearby. Kara sighed, moving and kissing Alex’s temple.

“Shaken, but okay. Are you okay?” Kara hadn’t missed some of the looks that Alex had pulled since Lena had arrived, and as much as she desperately liked Lena, the most important person in her world was Alex.

“I’m fine.” Kara raised a disbelieving eyebrow in Alex’s direction. “I am, Kara, I promise.” Alex set down her mug, making herself smile and tuck a lock of unruly blonde hair behind Kara’s ear, kissing her softly.

“Okay, good.” Kara breathed out as Alex pulled away. “Then… I should grab Lena some clothes. Thank you for the tea, I’ll drink it in a second.” Alex nodded, tapping the bracelet in reminder to Kara that she was still wearing it, before releasing her and allowing Kara to race into their bedroom and emerge a few moments later with an armful of clothing.

“How many people are you dressing?” Alex asked in amusement.

“I wanted her to have a choice.” Kara shot back, though Alex knew her well enough to know she was flustered.

“Definitely managed that.” Alex agreed, watching with a smile as Kara headed back towards the bathroom.  
“Get a good eyeful?” She asked as Kara returned, taking a seat next to her and lifting her own mug of tea.

“I would never!” Kara protested, and Alex snorted, kissing Kara’s cheek.

“I know, you’re far too much of a gentlewoman.”

Alex was in the process of pouring them all another cup of the tea, Kara having re-positioned herself on the opposite side of the island from her, obviously off in her thoughts, having decided that distance between them was the easiest way to avoid scaring Lena.

They heard the door open and both of their heads jerked up, finding Lena, looking out of her depth as she shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.

Her hair was wet, brushed over one shoulder, falling in a twirling cascade that Alex for some reason, found endearing. Her face was free of makeup, pale and now, and a lot less intimidating, but still beautiful. She was wearing a pair of Kara’s grey sweats, the legs a little too long, so they bunched up at her ankles and a green knit sweater. _Alex’s_ green knit sweater. Her hands were hidden in the sleeves, dark painted nails barely poking through.

Lena looked _vulnerable_. Younger and more innocent than Alex had ever expected to see her.

Alex had this desire to pull her in, brush her knuckles over her cheekbones and never let her go. She blinked a few times, trying to alleviate the feelings about the sight before her.

“Hey…” Lena spoke finally, clearly uncomfortable with the fact that both of Danvers sisters were staring at her. Kara was the first to snap out of her reverie, giving Lena a smile as she patted the stool next to her.

“Want some tea?” Kara asked, motioning to the now three steaming cups that graced the island. As if remembering she was still holding the teapot, Alex quickly set it back down on the rapidly cooling stovetop. Willing herself not to look at Lena, Alex sucked in a deep breath, wondering if it was possible to have an aneurysm at the simple sight of someone attractive.

Lena accepted the tea, cradling the mug between her covered hands and simply soaking in the warmth. She had noticed how Alex had so quickly looked away from her and was steadily putting together the really quite obvious pieces that she just hadn’t wanted to see. Kara and Alex were clearly an item. She knew that Kara had called her sister before now, but Lena, more than anyone, knew that Sister didn’t always mean _Sister_. And given that Kara wasn’t human, it certainly didn’t mean the traditional sense of sister here. So who was she to judge? Other than in jealousy, of course.

As if to confirm Lena’s thoughts, Alex spoke. “I’ll sleep on the couch tonight.”

“Alex…” Kara was clearly about to complain, but Alex cut her off.

“It’s not fair to ask our guest to sleep on the couch, Kara. And you know her better than me. I’ll sleep out here, it’s fine.”

Lena shifts uncomfortably. “I wouldn’t mind. I don’t wanna kick you out of bed. I’m sort of intruding anyway-”

“Hey. No,” Kara cuts them both off, glancing between them. “We can all fit.”

Alex’s brain seemed to shut down for a moment as she stared at her sister.

“Kara-” Her and Lena started simultaneously.

“It’s fine,” Kara stood, leaning forward to grab both women by their wrists, tugging them into her bedroom, drinks forgotten on the counter.

Kara buzzed around the room, turning on lights and pulling the sheets back. It’s awkward and Alex can’t help but think about what they would be doing in that bed had Lena not shown up. God, this was going to be an awkward night's sleep. Alex sighed, running her fingers through her hair, glancing at Lena, who looked just as uncomfortable.

“You can’t sleep there, you two.” Kara pointed out, patting the bed with a smile. Alex sighed, deciding to just go for it, knowing Kara would get her way no matter what, and moved towards the bed, planning on laying on one side of Kara, hoping that Lena would lay on the other side.  
“C’mon, Lee.” Kara encouraged, Lena’s cheeks colouring slightly at the affectionate nickname. There was another moment of hesitation, before Lena began to move forward.

Alex would never admit it, but she was grateful that Lena went to Kara’s other side, hesitantly sliding into the vacant space beside her sister. Kara lay on her side, facing the spot where Lena would lay, when she eventually got into the bed. Jealousy drove Alex’s next move, not that she’d admit to that either, as she wrapped an arm over Kara’s middle, pulling her back just a little, into a cuddle. She felt Kara hum happily and relaxed, though she almost tensed back up as the bed dipped further, revealing that Lena had just settled down.

Everything seemed to freeze as Lena scooted over to Kara, looking unsure of herself even as Kara held out a hand for her. Lena took the proffered hand after a second of hesitation, allowing herself a small smile as Kara squeezed.

“I got you, Lee. Get some sleep.” Kara encouraged, her own eyes already comfortably closed.

Alex can’t be upset about the situation. Not when Lena’s hands are obviously shaking and her shoulders remain tense. She’s been through a lot, for Alex to not take that into account is messed up, so finally, she speaks up. “Lena, it’s okay. We’re right here. I-We won’t let anything happen to you.” Kara shifts slightly, her other hand finding Alex’s on her stomach and squeezing that, a silent thank you. Alex ignores it, though she can’t ignore the warm feeling it gives her. She hears, rather than sees Lena nod into the pillow, and with a sigh, Alex resigns herself to the long night ahead.


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a strained night, Alex makes breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we are apparently SO into this ship that we can't even wait a few days to start another chapter... Lucky for us, this is fun to write and you all seem to be enjoying it (which is good, because one of the authors really hopes more fic of these three starts to spring up).
> 
> We're really settling in for the Slow Burn here... So have fun with that.
> 
> And the ship name is Karlenex for those wondering... Please, feel free to fill the tumblr tag, we need it.
> 
> (Chapter edit: Tenses and phrasing.)

Kara slept like the dead. It was both a blessing and a curse, but for now Alex was seeing it as a blessing. Since if Kara _was_ awake, she’d wonder why Alex wasn’t sleeping. And Alex wasn’t sleeping, because she was hyper aware of their other bed mate.

Shifting slightly, Alex checked on Lena again, noting with a sigh of relief that she was still asleep. Laying back down, Alex nuzzled her face into the back of Kara’s neck, trying to soothe herself into sleeping some more.

Once she was sure Alex had lain back down, Lena opened her eyes again, examining Kara’s face in the low light. She was so used to sleeping alone that the heat from the other two girls felt almost stifling and uncomfortable. Plus the fact that Alex seemed to wake up every so often and check on her… it made her feel safe, granted, but it was also such a foreign experience that she couldn’t bring herself to enjoy it.

Lena wondered if Alex was checking on her to see if she was safe, or if it was worry over her sister as well that drove her actions. But she didn’t want to ask, because that meant admitting that she was awake and aware of what Alex was doing.

When Alex settled back in, Lena did the opposite, sitting up just enough to watch Alex, but in a position to easily drop back down should the other girl attempt to check up on her again. She watched the subtle rise and fall of Alex’s chest beneath her tank top. She noted how much more relaxed Alex is here, with her arms around Kara’s middle, hard lines of her face softening in favor of an easy calm. Lena wondered if it comes from sleep or from Kara’s presence. She felt like an intruder, this was not her bed, Kara was not her girlfriend. She had no right to the tangled sheets or the arms around her. Lena wondered what Alex made of this, if she was angry or if this would in anyway affect whatever it was exactly her and Kara had going.

Lena’s thoughts were interrupted by Kara shifting, and she held her breath, wondering if somehow her thoughts had awoken the other woman. But she didn’t rise, simply moved, her arms seeking out Lena and pulling her forward with only human strength. Lena was amazed, as she was moved, by Kara’s restraint even in sleep.

Alex tensed as she felt Lena’s skin brush against her hand, but she quickly made herself relax again. Kara was just a cuddler, it was what she did. Nuzzling herself in closer again, Alex let out a quiet sigh, doing her best to just try and get to sleep. She knew that Kara couldn’t hurt Lena, not while she was still wearing the bracelet, but Alex still couldn’t make herself relax properly.

Lena didn’t know how to deal with being held so close. She could feel Alex’s knuckles against her own stomach, making the muscles clench in slight effort to get away from the touch, and Kara had looped her legs over, trapping Lena in place. Their foreheads were basically pressed together, so close that Lena could feel Kara’s breath exhaling across her face.

After a while, Lena’s mind finally seemed to give out, tired of working on overdrive and fueling her fear and paranoia, and she finally drifts off into a comfortable sleep, warm with Kara’s body heat against her. Alex dozed on and off throughout the night, but every time she awoke, she’d check on both Kara and Lena, feeling unable to even consider going back to sleep without doing that.

At half six, according to the clock on her side of the bed, Alex gave up and rolled out of the bed with a sigh. She glanced back at Kara and Lena, so close together and looking peaceful and felt a pang of something she couldn’t quite name.

Shaking her head to try and clear the feeling, Alex moved through to the kitchen. It felt like the perfect day to hand make pancakes. Blueberries for half and chocolate chips for the other half. Mostly because according to Kara, blueberry pancakes were the most disgusting thing this planet had ever come up with (which was saying something, as Kara didn’t much like many things. Like Quinoa or Kale).

She didn’t know which kind Lena liked, so she’d make a selection and deal with Kara’s face pulling at the blueberries.

Alex didn’t turn on the radio like she normally did. Although Lena had tried to hide it, Alex had noticed that the heiress had barely slept either, and she didn’t want to be the cause of waking her up without need. Instead, she hummed along with whatever song it was that was stuck in her head. She couldn’t place it, but it seemed nice enough, something pop-y and generically annoying, the kind of music she would’ve talked shit about in public, but would be dancing to the second she was alone. There's a comfort in her that only comes here, in the safety of her and Kara’s apartment, knowing she’s safe and that if anything, Kara would grin and join in, should she wake up, which, given that Kara was late sleeper, was unlikely.

She set to work, making the pancake batter in a big bowl, swaying her hips along with the beat in her head as she worked, occasionally glancing up at the bedroom door, waiting for either of the ladies inside to appear.

With the batter ready, Alex split it in half, dumping blueberries in one half and chocolate chips in the other, before covering the chocolate chip batter and setting it in the fridge to be used when Kara got up. She made herself a few of the blueberry ones, and sat at the kitchen island with orange juice, eating peacefully.

Just as she was about to make herself a second round, a thump sounded from the bedroom, before thundering footsteps and the door swung open violently, revealing Lena, who didn’t even look at her and instead just raced past her and towards the bathroom. It was the quickest Alex had ever seen her move, all of her usual grace gone from her movements. Alex snorted, rolling her eyes and flicking on the radio now that Lena was awake.

Alex heard the toilet flush and a moment later, Lena reappeared, her face a burning red.

“Good morning, Lena,” Alex greeted, choosing not to comment on it. For now, anyway. “Pancakes? We’ve blueberry or chocolate chip.” She flipped her own pancake expertly, grinning at the memory of Jeremiah teaching her in her Sophomore year.

Lena shifted, looking slightly awkward as she straightened her back, attempting to regain some of her composure. Though her attempts were offset by her playing with the sleeves of Alex’s sweater that covered her. After prolonged eye contact, she eventually sighed. “Chocolate.”

Alex raises an eyebrow, but turns back to the task at hand. She rescued the bowl of chocolate from the fridge, pouring some into the pan.

“You can’t eat all of these, or Kara will throw a fit,” Alex joked, trying to make things less awkward between them. Why did her sister have to sleep like the dead?

“Oh… I don’t mind eating blueberry then.” Lena’s voice was steady, plain with her emotions guarded and Alex cursed internally. She must’ve woken up with foot in mouth syndrome that morning.

“I was joking, Lena. I’ve made enough for you to have chocolate.” She doesn’t look back at Lena, but she can practically feel her energy relax. Alex plated up Lena’s pancakes and set them in front of her, bottle of syrup following behind.

“Juice?” Alex offered, motioning to the fridge. “We don’t do coffee in the morning. If Kara drinks it, that’s the end of the world.” It was all placebo, of course, but for some reason coffee still made Kara go crazy if she drank when she first woke up.

Alex barely caught Lena’s amusement from the corner of her eye, trying to hide a smile by smiling down into her plate. Alex smiled to herself, pouring herself another glass of juice, before shaking the carton at Lena to repeat her earlier question.

“Yes, please,” Lena finally answered, still not looking up. Alex slid a full glass to Lena before sitting with her second round of pancakes, watching in interest as Lena drowned her own pancakes in syrup. Apparently, she and Kara were more alike than they realized.

Glancing up, Lena found her staring. “What?”

Alex blushed, shaking her head quickly. “Nothing. Nothing.” She insisted, looking back to her own plate.

Lena gave her a look.

Shaking her head, Alex sighed, realizing that Lena’s looks were as persuasive as Kara had told her. “You remind me of my sister with all of that sugar over your food,” she gestured back to the bedroom.

“What’s the deal with that?” Lena questioned, careful not to look at her too long.

“What?”

“Kara and you?” Alex steeled herself for the usual torrent of questions and intolerance.

“We’ve been together a while,” she responded, trying to keep up her calm demeanor, focusing a little too hard on her food. Lena chewed her bottom lip before speaking again.

“She’s lucky. To have you, I mean. You clearly make her happy.” At this Alex did look up, frowning slightly. This hadn’t been a reaction they’d ever gotten before. Usually it was a lot of interrogation and a lot of ‘ _but you’re sisters_ ’ and people not seeming to grasp the fact that Kara had only come to live with them at thirteen when Alex was fifteen, they’d only lived under the same roof for three years.

After processing that Lena really didn’t seem to want to shame them, Alex breathed out, not realizing that she'd been holding her breath. “Thank you.”

Nodding Lena sipped her juice. Alex relaxed a little more, the weight of the conversation lifting from her shoulders. Maybe she and Lena wouldn’t have to skate around each other for the duration of… Whatever this situation was.

They ate in companionable silence for a while, the radio filling the air between them.

Alex hadn’t felt this comfortable with anyone other than Kara. Upon realizing that, she felt like she should be worried about it, but couldn’t bring herself to be.  
Glancing at the clock, Alex sighed, realizing that Kara wasn’t going to be waking herself up this morning. She pushed her plate away from her and stood, offering Lena a wry smile.  
“Excuse me.” She said, before moving towards the bedroom.

Lena watched Alex, blushing slightly as jealousy bubbled uncomfortably in her stomach. She recognized the first thing she was jealous of, that Alex was the one who got Kara. That she’d never even stood a chance. But there was a small part of her that she didn’t want to address that was jealous of Kara, getting woken up by Alex. For having that relationship. The second point of her envy, is that Alex has enough care to actually make sure she gets up in a reasonable time frame, that she puts effort into Kara’s life as well as her own, to make them both happy.

Alex shut the door behind her as she entered the bedroom, smiling at the sight of Kara starfished out on their bed. She debated being cruel and throwing open the curtains, shocking Kara awake, before deciding she’d go for the sweet route instead. Give in to her own small bout of jealousy and remind Kara just who it was she was actually dating.  
Alex knelt on the edge of the bed, tracing her fingers over Kara’s face softly, smiling as Kara shifted and grumbled at even the gentle touch.

“Kara… c’mon, it’s time to get up.” Alex encouraged, shifting and beginning to pepper kisses over Kara’s face. Kara grumbled again and wrapped her arms around Alex, trying to just pull her down.  
“Nuh uh, no more cuddles. Time to get up. I’ve made pancakes,” Alex encouraged, still covering Kara’s face in playful kisses.

“Aleeeeex… Can I have pancakes in bed?” Kara asked, finally cracking an eye to smile at her sister. Alex snorted, kissing the tip of Kara’s nose softly.

“Normally I’d say yes, because you’re cute, but we have a guest, remember?”

“Oh.” Kara’s eyes widened comically, sitting up so fast she almost bashed her head into Alex’s. “I thought that was a _dream_ .” Alex snorted and couldn’t help the intrusive thought of _if only_ before shaking her head.

“Not a dream. She’s sat in our kitchen, eating _your_ chocolate pancakes.”

“How dare she!” Kara feigned shock and horror so badly that Alex couldn’t help but laugh, shaking her head and kissing Kara lovingly, barely able to keep their lips connected through her smile.

“ _I know_. You should get up and eat them yourself.”

“I should!” She exclaims, throwing the covers from her body. Alex watched for a moment, simply taking in the beauty that was her sister first thing in the morning, before standing herself and making to head back into the kitchen.

Alex leaned against the doorway, getting caught up in what happened in front of her. When Lena spoted Kara her eyes lit up and everything about her seemed to relax. Kara blushed and slid into the seat next to her, lunging over to try and grab at Lena’s pancakes.

“Hey!” Lena laughed.

Alex didn’t think she’d ever heard her sound so happy. Gulping, she walked back into the picture. “Hands to yourself, Kara,” she teased, talking about more than just the pancakes. “I’ll get you some.”

Kara pouted, but sat back down in the chair, eyeing the empty plate that was at Alex’s place. She recognized the blue smear and pulled a face.

“There’d better be no blueberries anywhere near my pancakes.” She said instantly and Alex rolled her eyes knowingly.

“No, no blueberries for you. Chocolate chip only, I _know_.”

Her eyes narrow. “You better.”

Lena glanced between them, looking confused.

“Kara is rarely as serious about anything that isn’t fruit in her food. She hates blueberry pancakes and-”

“Don’t even say it.”

Alex, trying to stop a smile, lifted her hand and stage whispered: “ _Pineapple on pizza._ ”

“Well, it is disgusting.” Lena agreed quietly. Kara grinned back, bouncing in her seat.

“Hah! Told you, Alex!”

“You’re both wrong and touched in the head.” Alex joked, setting a plate in front of Kara. “And if you’re not careful, I won’t cook for you anymore.” It was an idle threat, of course. She knew Kara needed to eat a lot, so she’d never deny her that. But it was funny to pretend.

Kara pulled the plate under her arm as if she actually believes Alex. Lena watched the interaction with careful, guarded eyes. As much as she’d _adored_ Lex, they’d never had this kind of closeness and Lena wondered if this came from them being sisters or being lovers.

Being there felt like an intrusion, like she was witnessing something she shouldn’t be, until Kara turned to look at her, eyes not changing in the journey from Alex to herself.

“I’m coming to work with you today,” Kara said, drowning her pancakes in syrup as she looked at Lena. Lena went to protest when Kara halted her, holding up her knife for a second before returning to her food.

“I’ll tell Snapper I wanna write a piece on you being threatened. He won’t care, he never does. I’m not leaving you alone while this monster is out there.”

“I’m gonna take the letter to Maggie, she’ll look into it.” Alex felt helpless. There was nothing she could officially do to help, since it seemed like a human threatening another human. Nowhere near DEO business. For once, she resented their strict ‘Aliens Only’ rule, but she trusted Maggie to do a good job on the case.

Lena looked between them, her heart soaring at the fact they don’t even hesitate to help her. “Thank you.”

The sisters smiled at each other and for a moment Lena didn’t feel like an outsider. For that moment, she felt like she’d found people who really cared about her, not about her name or what she could do for them. They cared about _her_.

“I call first shower!” Alex’s voice broke the calm moment, closely followed by a low and unhappy groan from Kara.

“Just don’t use all the hot water this time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember, comments = life blood.
> 
> (I don't think this chapter would've gone up this fast without all the lovely lovely comments from the last one... We want to see that Thirst)


	3. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to work, Kara gets a story and Lena's investigation starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH. The feedback on this is amazingggg, keep it coming. We love you guys and freak out about the Thirst constantly. 
> 
> First but certainly not the last appearance of guilty Kara. (One of us may have a kink... ah well~!)

Lena was dressed in the same clothes she’d been wearing the day before. This wasn’t normally something that ever happened, but she’d been given the choice between that or borrowing more of Kara and Alex’s clothes and one seemed more professional than the other.  
But she still felt uncomfortable as she stood with Kara in the elevator at CatCo. Kara fiddled with her glasses and Lena shifted from foot to foot. The silence was awkward, strained, the night before hanging between them like a curtain, they struggled to keep their eyes off of each other. But if they ever caught the other looking, they’d both look away quickly, as if they were doing something taboo. Which as far as Lena was concerned, she was. She had feelings for Kara, Kara who was in a relationship, a committed and long-term relationship, if the morning had been any indicator.

The elevator doors opened and Lena schooled her face back into its usual mask of professionalism and intimidation. She followed Kara as she led her towards a small man with a disagreeable looking face.

“Snapper!” Kara called out, coming to a halt before him and Lena had to hold in a slight smirk at the fact that Kara towered over him, but still seemed to hold back for him.

“What do you want? Need me to hold your hand on your next article or something?” Snapper growled, not bothering to look at Kara as he spoke, Kara simply kept smiling.

“No, I wanted to tell you I found my next story. Someone’s threatening Lena Luthor.”

This got his attention. He slowly eased his eyes up onto them and stared judgmentally at Lena for a few moments before directing his gaze back to Kara, clearly wanting her to start on more of an explanation.

“So I’m gonna shadow her till we know who it is. I’ve a police contact too.” Kara added on, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet. Lena had to force herself not to smile and she hoped her eyes didn’t give away her fondness. The action was so childish and adorable and it felt like Lena’s heart was melting just from watching it.

His eyes narrowed, looking grumpy that she already had it all figured out. “Whatever. Want a gold star?” Kara grinned, knowing that for Snapper this is the closest she’d get to him being impressed.

“It would be nice…” Kara said with a smile, earning her a groan from Snapper as he turned his attention away from them.

“Get out of here. Go do your job,” he waved his hand dismissively and Kara jumped a little, punching the air in excitement, before grabbing Lena’s arm and tugging her back towards the elevator.

“Well, he was… pleasant,” Lena said, knowing that the sarcasm bled through her tone, even if she didn’t want it to.

“He’s like a bulldog. His bark’s worse than his bite. Plus I think he’s warming up to me,” Kara shrugged, pressing the button to summon the elevator again. Lena rolled her eyes at Kara’s boundless optimism, trying not to be endlessly aware of Kara’s fingers on her skin as the hand that had gripped her arm now moved down to take Lena’s hand.

Lena’s breath got caught in her lungs as Kara’s fingers worked their way between hers. Kara’s tendency for being touchy would be the death of her. Wondering if she should speak up, Lena glanced at Kara as she was pulled into the elevator, nearly stumbling in her heels.

“Oh! Lena I’m sorry!” Kara released her hand instantly, and Lena felt a sense of loss at not having that contact anymore. “I’m just so used to… I-I didn’t think- I’m sorry!”

Lena gulps. “I-It’s quite alright, Kara. Really.” She attempted to regain her composure, still relishing the lingering warmth of Kara’s hand between her fingers. To try and negate that feeling, Lena linked her own fingers together as Kara pressed the button they needed.

“I should have thought more, I’m just so used to it being Alex, or I guess sometimes Winn, but your hands are closer to Alex’s so I just acted without thinking and-”

“It’s fine,” Lena repeated, cutting Kara off. As adorable as the babble often was, she had a feeling that if she didn’t do something, it wouldn’t stop any time soon and maybe, if she could get Kara to stop mentioning it, she could forget the butterflies in her stomach.

“Sorry…”

Lena made herself smile, shaking her head and squeezing her own fingers for comfort. “ _Stop_ apologizing,” she strained, willing herself not to be uncomfortable. “I’m fine. It’s fine.” She didn’t know who she was trying to convince.

“So-Okay…”

Lena sighed. This day was going to be a long one.

By the time they reached LCorp, Lena felt a little more comfortable, perhaps it was the familiar setting or the distance from their awkward interaction. Or maybe it was because she kept spare clothes in the office, so she knew it was only a matter of time before she was in fresh clothing. And growing up around Lillian, she’d been taught that a fresh outfit gave you a fresh outlook, and because of that, changing what she was wearing often made her feel better.

She greeted Jess, her secretary, before heading up to her office. She’d left Kara outside, knowing that she was going to change and fly up into her office. She didn’t want anyone inside the building to know she was there. It was a tactic that Lena understood, but that didn’t stop the slight butterflies as she eyed the elevator, before choosing to take the stairs. A less enclosed space.

Now that Kara knew that she knew, it would be interesting to see how Kara would act around her _as_ Supergirl. Would she still act like Supergirl, or would she let her guard down and allow herself to just act like Kara Danvers.

Reaching the top of her stairs, Lena breathed out softly, realizing that maybe she should start going to the gym more often, if all of those stairs were wearing her out. She walked into her office and although she’d been expecting it, she had to hold herself back from jumping at the sight of Kara, in her Supergirl uniform, lounging on the couch where they’d talked before now.

“Hey,” Kara greeted shyly and Lena did her best not to let out the sigh of relief. She was going to act like herself.

“Hey. That’s really not an entrance, you know,” Lena teased, trying to act like this was just a normal day, just a regular visit from her friend. Kara laughed slightly and that helped Lena relax. Although the noise did cause an attack of the butterflies that Lena thought had gone.

“I’m going to get changed before I start work. I’ll just be in the bathroom.” Lena motioned to the door, cleverly hidden between two bookcases. Her own private one.

“That’s the only entrance.” She added on, crouching before her desk and pulling out one of her spare dresses.

Kara stood and moved to check the bathroom, which Lena chose not to comment on. It felt stupid, but she knew that Kara was only watching out for her.

She attempted to walk in as Kara walked out, accidentally getting them stuck together in the doorway, their skin brushing briefly before they both turned to be against the door frame, their chests nearly touching. They both forced awkward laughter, staring at each other before Kara finally got the idea that she should be the one to leave.

“I’ll just-” She motioned over her shoulder.

“Yeah-”

“Go.”

“Probably for the best-”

“Yeah, yeah-” Kara blushed, scurrying away from Lena. Kara sat herself back down again, resting her head in her hands. She knew she had to get her face under control before Lena returned from getting changed. It wasn’t right, they were just friends. She had to stop doing things like this with Lena. She was with Alex. She _loved_ Alex. Breathing out softly, Kara glanced at the hidden door before shaking her head. It wasn’t right.

“Sorry, Alex.” She mumbled to herself, scrubbing her hands over her face again to try and get rid of the blush and the thoughts that had caused it. What had she done to get into this situation.

Kara never wanted to hurt Alex. There was never any doubt that Alex would always be the most important person in her life. Even before the relationship had begun, Alex was the only person on earth that Kara knew, without a doubt, she’d happily die for, with Kal-el coming in a very close second. And now she was betraying her. Even if she hadn’t actually _done_ anything, the feelings themselves felt like a betrayal. Kara didn’t know if there could be room for the both of them in her life, not with these feelings, eventually, it would rip her apart. Alex _had_ to come first.

“Ka-Supergirl?” At hearing Lena’s voice, Kara’s head jerked upright and she forced herself to smile. Even though she couldn’t see it, Kara knew it didn’t look genuine.

“Just… pretend I’m not here.” Kara encouraged, motioning to the office and biting her lip slightly. “It’s a totally normal day.”

Lena seemed to notice the change, her eyes dimming a little, but didn’t bother questioning it. She was sure there was a good reason. She was also sure that she didn’t want to know, as an uncomfortable feeling in her gut told her the change in demeanor was somehow her fault.

Her phone began to ring, jolting them out of their odd quiet. Lena rushed over and picked it up, noting the fact that is was just Jess as she brought it up to her ear.

“Yes?”

“Miss Luthor… An Alex _Danvers_ is here with a detective. Should I let them in?”

Kara heard Jess’ message and tensed, worried Alex would be able to sense the feelings radiating from her.

“Let them through.” Lena hung up and moments later the doors opened and in walked Alex and Maggie. Kara ran her fingers through her hair and stood, schooling her face carefully in the hopes that Alex wouldn’t recognise her inner turmoil.

“Hello.” Lena greeted, standing behind her desk and using the furniture to balance herself. She’d seen Kara’s response to her sister's name and had a feeling that this meeting would be awkward.

“Miss Luthor. Supergirl,” The woman with Alex greeted, gaining a nod in response from Kara. “My name is Maggie Sawyer, I’m a detective. Agent Danvers has asked me to take a look at your case.” Kara was staring at the floor, hoping that Alex hadn’t picked up on anything. She could feel Alex’s eyes on her, but refused to look up, pretending to be fascinated by her left shoe.

Lena glanced at Alex worriedly, not liking the thought of a stranger looking into her so closely. But she was nothing if not professional and quickly affixed a smile to her face and turned her attention back to the detective.

“It’s lovely to meet you. But I was under the impression that Agent Danvers herself would be handling my case.” Maggie chuckled and Lena felt shame curling in her stomach, as if she’d asked a stupid question.

“I’m afraid I can’t handle this case, Miss Luthor, It’s not my jurisdiction,” Alex sighed, but smiled regardless. “Now, I’ve gotta run. I’ve already been here longer than I should be. I can’t be involved in this case.” Alex gestured over at Maggie. “But you’re in good hands.”

Maggie offered them a small smile, looking just as awkward as everyone else.

Lena watched Alex and Maggie share a glance, their gazes lingering just a little too long, Maggie’s eyes moving all over Alex. Lena didn’t have to be a detective to feel the history between them. It made something deep inside her burn and twist. A feral and unwelcome feeling that had her gripping her desk a little tighter than she had before.

Turning her gaze back to them, Alex gave them a curt nod, lingering on Kara a few moments longer, before walking out, shutting the door after herself. Maggie’s attention switched back to Lena and Kara retook her seat on the couch, clearly wrapped up in her own thoughts.

“So the note is currently in analysis, but I was hoping you could tell me a little more about the circumstances of you finding it.”

“I’d been working late…” Lena began, sitting herself down behind her desk and chewing on her bottom lip, trying not to let her nerves and fear show through in her voice. She knew Maggie wasn’t looking at her, at least not often, as she’d flipped open a small pad to take notes. And Lena refused to look at Kara to see whether she was watching. “...so it was nearly midnight by the time I actually made it home. I keep where I live very secret, since I’m aware that due to my name, I’m not well liked.”

Kara clenched her fists, still staring at the floor. She couldn’t look at Lena as she recounted this. It hurt her to even think of anyone wanting to threaten her. Lena was _nothing_ like her brother. Her **_adoptive_ ** brother. And to hate someone just because of their name felt childish, to Kara.

“I pushed open the door and found that the note had been slipped underneath, meaning that someone had gained access to the building.”

“Is it a difficult building to access?”

“There’s a doorman. He’s usually very vigilant.” Kara flexed her hands slowly, uncurling and reclenching them over and over to try and keep herself calm. She was having trouble resisting the need to fly over and find that goddamn doorman.

“Okay, was there anything else amiss, or just the note?” Maggie’s voice was very professional, which helped calmed Lena. So long as she didn’t look at Kara, she could fool herself into thinking that no one was aware how much this had shaken her.

“Just the note, that I saw at the time. After reading it, I hurried to try and contact Supergirl.” Maggie nodded, glancing at Kara before back to Lena.

“So you didn’t check the apartment after finding the note?”

Lena shook her head, fiddling with her own fingers anxiously, as if expecting to be scolded.

“I’ll have to send a unit to check it out. Check for evidence, interview some witnesses, make sure it’s safe for you to go back.”

Pursing her lips, Lena was sure she would have to move after handing her address over. Maggie pocketed her book and offered Lena a kind smile.

“I know you’ve got Supergirl here to protect you, but I’m going to station a few uniforms downstairs as well. Just as an extra deterrent. Given the lengths this sicko has gone just to scare you, can’t be too careful.” Lena wanted to protest, knowing she’d be fully safe with Kara there, but before she got the chance, Kara spoke over her.

“Thank you, Detective Sawyer. If you could keep us updated…”

“As soon as we know something, you will, Supergirl.” Kara nodded, standing again and moving towards the door, opening it and motioning for Maggie to leave.

“Thank you,” Lena spoke up just before Maggie left.

“Just doing my job.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we'll accept Thirst bellow!


	4. An Evening In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, LesboDyke I think did the most work on this chapter (BIG APPLAUSE), especially because I (earpcest) got embarrassed about writing the smut WHOOPS, so I like them step in. Big thanks.
> 
> Again, I think we both just want to thank you guys for supporting this story and being interested in this ship. We love the enthusiasm. 
> 
> (sorry for the long wait)

Kara wanted to pace. Alex was showering and Kara was trying to deal with her inner turmoil. Instead, she settled for tapping her foot and shifting about on the couch as if she couldn’t get comfortable. Which she couldn’t. There was just too much happening inside her head for her body to relax. Mostly, she was thinking about Lena. And then berating herself for thinking about her. And the worrying about Lena. And then berating herself for worrying about her. And then worrying about what Alex would say. It was a vicious cycle that she couldn’t seem to snap herself out of, no matter how many times she changed position on the couch and tried to distract herself with the news.

The story on the news changed to talking about a threat made about Lena Luthor and Kara quickly fumbled with the remote, changing the channel onto a light-hearted romcom or something. She didn’t much care, so long as it wouldn’t enhance her guilt further by bringing up the person she was having feelings for that _wasn’t_ her girlfriend.

“Why are you watching a chick-flick?” Alex asked, emerging from the bathroom in a tank top and boy shorts, toweling at her hair.

“I’m not. News was depressing me.” Kara admitted, feeling her mouth going dry at the sight of Alex in so little. Alex smiled, that smile that promised she’d take Kara’s mind off of whatever was bothering her.

Kara loved that smile, but she couldn’t let Alex do what she wanted just yet. Not without some sort of discussion. Alex seemed to notice that Kara wasn’t responding to her flirting the same way she normally did and moved to sit next to her on the couch, expression concerned.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked, noting Kara chewing her lip and fiddling with her fingers anxiously. She had to tell Alex. Had to get rid of this guilt, but there was the endless worry that it might end badly that held her back. She didn’t want to ruin what she had with Alex, she’d never want to ruin their relationship.

“I…” Kara started, before clamming up, reaching out anxiously and taking Alex’s hand, playing with _her_ fingers instead to try and soothe the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach.

“Kara?” Alex asked, squeezing her sisters hand softly. Normally, that tone would make Kara spill whatever it was she was trying to hold in. Today it felt too much. “Hey… Hey. What’s wrong?” Kara breathed in deeply, knowing she wasn’t getting out of this. She had to tell her.

“I’m sorry!” She sobbed a little. Okay, not the best start. Kara closed her eyes, hoping to draw it back and try and make sense. “I mean… I… I’ve been having thoughts and feelings. About Lena.” She admitted, tears pooling in her eyes.

Alex hadn’t meant to laugh. She could see that Kara was genuinely upset, but she wasn’t _blind_. She squeezed Kara’s hand gently, composing herself.

“Kara, I _know_.” She assured her sister, chucking. “I’ve known for a while. It’s okay. Unless…?” Alex’s own insecurities flared for a moment. “...Unless you’ve done anything?” She had to check.

Kara instantly stiffened, shaking her head insistently. “No! _Never_!” Alex relaxed slightly and offered Kara a smile, trying to encourage her into a hug. “I just don’t want to _hurt_ you.” Kara moved, allowing Alex to wrap her in a tight hug.

“You haven’t. It’s okay. It’s just like me and Maggie.” Although Alex did still carry guilt over her brief attraction to Maggie, that was all she had to try and make Kara feel better. Kara nodded, resting her head on Alex’s shoulder. “We were okay then, we’ll be okay now. I’ve loved you since I was fifteen, Kara. Nobody will ever change that.”

“You’re the most important person in my life, Alex.” Kara mumbled into Alex’s skin, smiling as Alex ran her fingers through her hair. “I love you so much.”

“I know. I love you too.” Alex kissed the top of Kara’s head, letting her sister rest there for a moment. “I’m still going to tease you about this though.” At that, Kara shifted and poked at Alex’s side, which quickly dissolved into Kara tickling Alex, beaming herself as she pinned her fragile human sister to the couch and mercilessly attacked her sides.

“Kara! Ah, Kara stop, I can’t breathe, oh god!” Alex gasped, and suddenly Kara wasn’t laughing. Her fingers halted at Alex’s sides, staring at her in worry. Alex caught her breath, glaring up at Kara playfully. “There was no need for that.” She scolded, tapping Kara’s nose with a smile.

Kara grinned at the touch, leaning down to nuzzle against Alex’s cheek. Alex turned her head a little, kissing Kara’s cheek, which only started a new onslaught from Kara. This time of kisses, raining down over Alex’s face lovingly.

With a swell of emotion in her chest Alex doubted she’d ever feel this way about anyone else. She wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, giggling through the face kisses until Kara decided to actually kiss her properly and she felt like she was melting.

They both wished they could just stay this close forever. Alex worked her fingers into Kara’s hair, holding her close as they kissed. Alex knew that Kara’s bracelet was in their bedroom, but that didn’t matter right now. Right now, Kara was paying attention and being gentle and it was Alex with control issues, trying to pull Kara endlessly closer.

“Lets hope we don’t get interrupted this time.” Kara whispered and Alex poked her forehead playfully.

“Way to jinx it, Kara.” She huffed, rolling her eyes and pulling her sister in for another kiss. She could feel Kara giggling against her lips and it only made Alex grin.

“Careful Kara.” She warned, still grinning. “I don’t want to have to set my nose again.”

“It was _one time_.” Kara protested, a slight whine making its way into her voice. Alex rolled her eyes and kissed Kara’s nose softly, feeling the younger girl smile at the gesture.

“Come on, lets move before your jinx takes effect.” Alex teased, nudging Kara to try and encourage her to get off.

Kara laughed, untangling herself from Alex and reaching a hand down to help her up. Alex stood carefully and leaned up to kiss Kara softly again.

“Race ya!” She said suddenly, taking off towards the bedroom as fast as she could. She heard Kara hurrying after her and pushed herself further, taking a flying leap and landing on the bed a second before Kara reached it. Alex grinned, panting slightly and trying to catch her breath from her sudden sprint.

“That was unfair.” Kara huffed, pouting down at Alex. Alex snorted and shifted till her head was resting on the pillow.

“Was not. I was racing a Kryptonian for heavens sake. I have to have a head-start.” Alex pointed out, grinning as Kara crawled her way up the bed till she was hovering above her older sister. Alex watched Kara’s face carefully, able to see that she was starting to think too hard again. She leaned up on her elbows, her lips brushing against Kara’s cheek on the way to whispering in her ear.

“Stop thinking, Kara. I’m right here beneath you. Take advantage.” She leant back and winked playfully, gaining her a smile from Kara, who nodded and kissed Alex again. Kara’s hand slid up Alex’s shirt, over her stomach and up until she met her breast.

“I love you.” Kara spoke quietly as she lathed attention on Alex’s breast, loving the soft noises that her sister made whenever her skin brushed over her nipple in just the right way. She moved again, lifting Alex’s shirt up and pressing a soft kiss to the skin just above Alex’s belly button.

“I love you.” Another kiss, higher this time, and another declaration of her love. She could hear Alex’s breathing pick up, could hear her heartbeat too if she focused enough. She didn’t need to hear Alex say the words back. She could tell.

“I love you.” Another declaration as Kara finally got Alex’s shirt up over her head.

“Kara…” Alex started, and Kara shook her head, silencing her with a kiss. She had to make sure Alex knew just _how much_ she loved her. After what she’d just confessed about Lena, it was the only way Kara had to assuage her guilt and inner turmoil.

“I love you.” Kara whispered against Alex’s lips before starting to kiss downwards, being careful every time she decided to nip at Alex’s skin. A lot of practice had taught her how much strength she could put behind each and every movement before it became pure pain. Now, she only needed her bracelet when Alex was inside of her, because there were some muscles even she couldn’t control.

“I love you.” She repeated again, taking Alex’s nipple into her mouth and sucking lightly, loving the way it made Alex clutch at her hair and whimper. Alex always made the prettiest noises. Soft and sweet, so unlike the exterior she always gave the rest of the world. And Kara was the only one who got to see her this vulnerable. She loved it.

Kara used every trick she knew, every little spot of Alex’s on her upper body that made her gasp or whine, until her chest was heaving and she was struggling to catch her breath once more.

“Kara… please stop teasing me.” Alex’s words were weak and Kara grinned, knowing that _she_ had driven Alex to this state.

“Are you begging?” She teased, already lifting up to pull off Alex’s shorts. Alex lifted her hips to help out, huffing at Kara.

“No.”

“I think you are.” Kara grinned, tossing Alex’s shorts somewhere off into the room. They’d turn up again eventually. Before Alex could even try and shoot back another denial of how desperate she was for Kara, Kara settled between Alex’s legs and pressed a soft kiss to the skin just above her slit.

“I love you.” She mumbled against Alex’s skin before lowering further, her tongue flicking out and over Alex’s clit.

Alex bit her lip to hold in the whine, her hips rising off the bed at even the simple contact. Kara grinned, hooking her arms under Alex’s ass and sucking Alex’s clit into her mouth, bullying the bundle of nerves with her tongue. Alex’s whines soon turned into weak moans as Kara played her sister expertly, pulling away just as she knew Alex was on the edge.

“ _Kara!_ ” Alex protested breathlessly, earning a playful grin from the woman between her legs. Kara shifted carefully and slid first one, then two fingers into Alex with ease, loving how wet she’d made her.

“I love you.” Kara promised Alex, curling them slowly and pressing a soft kiss to Alex’s clit. Again, Kara hit every spot she knew of, wanting to send Alex flying over the edge, especially after already denying her once.

It didn’t take long before Kara felt the tell-tale signs of Alex’s impending orgasm. “I love you.” She whispered against Alex’s clit before sucking it into her mouth, curling her fingers carefully, just the way she knew Alex loved.

No matter how loud she’d been before, Alex was always quiet when she came. A soft whimper as every muscle stiffened and pulsed, shockwaves running through her as Kara eased her back down to earth, covering her thighs with kisses.

“I love you.” Kara reminded her again, moving up to kiss Alex once she’d caught her breath, smiling softly at the fact she’d managed to reduce her sister to a boneless puddle.

“I love you too.” Alex finally replied, kissing Kara back. “Now let me show you.”

It was nearly an hour later, and Alex was just easing back down onto the mattress, sweat damp skin against cool sheets, Kara’s arms looped around her middle when a knock at the door echoed through the apartment. She groaned, head hitting the pillows as she moved her arm up over her eyes. “You cursed us.”

Giggling, Kara murmured, “at least this time it happened _after_.” Then she bit Alex’s ear and suddenly all memory of what they are talking about left Alex’s mind as she squeezed her eyes shut and lets the feeling of her sister's mouth take her someplace else.

Then the knock came again.

Both girls stilled.

“Not it,” Kara whispered.

Alex rolled her eyes. “You are _so_ lucky you’re cute.” Tumbling out of bed, she snatched Kara’s shirt up off the ground. She turned her head just enough to catch Kara’s eyes following her hands as she straightened out the bottom, pulling it to cover herself.

Biting her lip, youthful energy filling her to her bones with the excitement of her lover’s eyes on her skin. Turning the corner to be out of sight, she resisted the urge to lean against the wall and squeal and continued her way to the door, shirt narrowly covering much of anything.

With a deep sigh, Alex swung the door open, what she finds on the other side, is for some reason, a pleasant surprise.

Lena’s eyes widen at her appearance, gaze seemingly incapable of finding a place to rest on her.

Alex leaned against the doorframe, crossing her arms across her chest and her ankles, mussed hair falling in easy waves, looking the calmest Lena had ever seen her.

“Kara! She calls back, glancing over her shoulder. “It’s Lena. Get decent!”

Lena’s heart thundered as her brain shouts, _or don't, I don’t mind, wouldn’t want to disturb your plans_ \- Then Kara appears through the doorway of their bedroom, head and muscular shoulders only visible, grinning as though it’s Christmas morning.

Lena’s mouth went dry, her eyes dashing between the sisters, trying her best not to allow her mind to wander into the events that happened, or were happening, between them moments earlier. Doing her best to distract herself. She cleared her throat. “Um, hello. I just- uh…”

Moving towards her, Lena took note of how Kara is _barely_ holding a sheet around herself for cover. Sheets are _so_ flimsy, that thing could just rip and- Lena pulled herself back into the situation at hand.

“I’m sorry to bother you.”

Kara leaned into Alex’s side, earning a nuzzle against her cheek from the smaller woman. “It’s no trouble. You’re always welcome here. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah… Yeah, I just-” She began to make an effort to lie, but then she met Kara and Alex’s eyes and she’s got no shot. “I had a bad dream.” Admitting it felt like weakness, but the way Kara pulls her in feels like strength.

“Oh, Lena.” Kara cooed. “Don’t be scared to come to us with that stuff.”

Karra’s warm bare skin pressed against Lena’s own, reminding her just how few layers were between them. She shifted awkwardly, not really knowing how to handle the situation. She glanced at Alex anxiously, worry running through at the thought of exactly _what_ the secret agent could do to her if it seemed like she was trying to make a move on Kara.

Alex’s eyes gave off something, not exactly jealousy, a little bit of worry, yes, but something else more intriguing lingered beneath them.

“Come on…” Alex spoke, a slight sigh hiding within her words as she shut the door behind Lena. “We should probably get to bed. It’s late, you’ve come all the way here from… wherever it is you live, Lena. And…” She trailed off, a soft colour spreading over her cheeks. “We’ve been busy. I think we could all do with a good night's sleep. And Kara, some pajamas might be an idea.” That’s when Kara seemed to remember that she really wasn’t wearing much and was hugging Lena.

“Good idea.” Kara agreed, jumping away from the contact. Lena tried not to act too disappointed at the loss of Kara’s body heat, but judging by the sympathetic look that Alex shot in her direction, she’d failed.

When just the two of them remain, an awkwardness prevails around the room that quickly had Alex rushing away, muttering something about the sheets needing to be changed.

Lena sighed, running her fingers through her hair and hovering awkwardly near the door. Now that Kara wasn’t there making her feel better for her stupid reasoning, she felt like she was intruding and really, she should just slip out and leave. She was putting too much on the pair of them, it wasn’t fair.

“You comin’, Lee?” Kara’s voice came through the open door to the bedroom and Lena glanced anxiously at the front door again before, against her better judgment, turning and heading into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me lifeblood and make me write quicker~! Lemme know what you think!


End file.
